swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Gen'Dai
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide The Gen'Dai benefit from extremely long life spans. Accounts of Gen'Dai living to be over four thousand standard years old are common. They are a hardy Species, thanks in part to their unique physiology. The Gen'Dai have no centralized vital organs, and their elaborate nervous and vascular systems allow them to act quickly and withstand wounds that would kill nearly any other creature. The Gen'Dai are intergalactic nomads, constantly traversing the galaxy. The location of their homeworld has been lost to time. Even those Gen'Dai who claim to have lived for several millennia cannot, or do not, reveal its location. Gen'Dai Characteristics Personality: With few exceptions, the Gen'Dai are an introspective and peaceful Species. Because of their extraordinary long life spans, they are slow in their decision-making processes. They consider the long-term consequences of their actions, and do not jump to conclusions without adequate evidence. As they age, they begin to lose their grip on their mental faculties. Their personalities become increasingly disjointed, and their penchant for introspection causes them to suffer from depression, psychosis, and other forms of insanity. Physical Description: Superficially, Gen'Dai appear to be a humanoid race. Their skin color ranges from light red to deep purple, and their eyes vary from bright red to dull yellow-orange. A mandiblelike protrusion extends from each of their cheekbones. The Gen'Dai are large, typically standing over two meters tall. Average Height/Weight: A typical Gen'Dai stands at 2.5 meters tall and weighs 145 kilograms. Age Groups: Gen'Dai age at the following stages: Homeworld: Unknown. The Gen'Dai are nomads, traveling the stars with no place to call their own. Languages: Gen'Dai speak their own language of Gen'Dai, a series of gurgles and hisses arranged in an acoustic tone. Most Gen'Dai also learn Basic during their travels. Example Names: Durge, Grozm, Kranth, Lu'urn. Adventurers: The most common Heroic Class for Gen'Dai heroes is the Scout, followed by the Soldier. A few Gen'Dai use their veritable immortality to amass wealth and influence as Nobles, and only a handful become Scoundrels. No Gen'Dai are known to have become Jedi. Gen'Dai Species Traits Gen'Dai share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Gen'Dai receive a +4 bonus to their Constitution, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Wisdom and Charisma. Gen'Dai are incredibly resistant to damage, but their long life spans cause them to be mentally unstable. * Large Size: As large creatures, Gen'Dai take a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense and a -5 size penalty on Stealth checks. Their lifting and carrying limits are double those of Medium characters. * Speed: Gen'Dai have a base speed of 8 squares. * Gen'Dai Surge: Whenever a Gen'Dai takes it's Second Wind, it regains 5 Hit Points every round at the end of it's turn until killed, until the end of the encounter, or until reaching one-half Hit Points (Whichever comes first). * Hibernation: A Gen'Dai can enter a state similar to a Hibernation Trance. A Gen'Dai can use the Force Trance application of the Use the Force Skill Untrained (And even if not Force-sensitive) and can remain in the trance indefinitely. A Gen'Dai in such a state ceases to Age, and needs n food, water, or air until it emerges from Hibernation. * Mental Instability: As they Age, Gen'Dai begin to lose touch with reality. For each Age Category a Gen'Dai advances past Adult, it takes an additional loss of -1 Wisdom. Gen'Dai characters never gain increased Wisdom due to Age, though they can increase their Wisdom scores as their Character Level increases. * Regeneration: A Gen'Dai can regrow lost body parts- including significant portions of its physical structure and individual limbs- in 1d10 minutes. At the end of that time, all Persistent penalties associated with the loss of one or more limbs are removed. * Resilient Physiology: Because of their unique physiology, the Gen'Dai can shrug off the effect of wounds that would be fatal to any other Species. Because of this, a Gen'Dai's Damage Threshold is doubled after adding bonuses for Feats and size when determining whether the Gen'Dai is killed by an attack (But not for any other purpose). * Automatic Languages: All Gen'Dai can speak, read, and write both Basic and Gen'Dai. Category:Species Category:Gen'Dai